With rapid development of the display industry, the pursuit of visual impact effect of display is increasing with each passing day. However, existing display devices universally have a trailing phenomenon. The trailing phenomenon refers to edge burrs and detail invisibility when a display device displays a dynamic image, and this phenomenon is caused by the liquid crystal response time and the visual persistence characteristic of the human visual system.
Taking a liquid crystal display device as an example, as shown in FIG. 1, the solid line a is ideal liquid crystal response time, and the dashed line b is actual liquid crystal response time. The difference between the ideal liquid crystal response time and the actual liquid crystal response time is the liquid crystal response time. Generally, the shorter the liquid crystal response time is, the less obvious the trailing phenomenon is. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of the visual persistence characteristic of the human visual system. When light enters human eyes, the response time between a light pulse signal c acting on the human eyes and a human visual receiving signal d within the time t0-t1 is t0-t2, a response time is aroused within the time t0-t1 due to the visual inertia, and a visual persistence is aroused within the time t1-t2, so the trailing phenomenon is produced.
In the prior art, on the one hand, the rotating speed of liquid crystals is increased in an overvoltage driving manner to shorten the liquid crystal response time and alleviate the trailing phenomenon caused by the liquid crystal response time. On the other hand, the trailing phenomenon caused by the visual persistence characteristic of the human visual system is alleviated by black frame insertion. One of existing black frame insertion manners is to insert a black field between original normal two frames of images, so that the original Nth frame of image and (N+1)th frame of image become current Nth frame of image, (N+1)th frame of black field and (N+2)th frame of image, at this moment, for the human eyes the visual persistence effect of the Nth frame of image mostly appears in the (N+1)th frame of black field, and the persistence effect of the Nth frame of image on the (N+2)th frame of image is much smaller, in this way, the trailing phenomenon may be alleviated.